Our Second Chance
by DemiPotterJayCahillLightwood
Summary: 'Scorpius took a deep breath and stared straightly at his father's eyes. "I am planning to marry Rose Weasley."' Next Generation One-shot. Scorpius/Rose and implied Draco/Hermione. No flames please! R&R! Disclaimer: I am not Jo Rowling so therefore, I am not the author of these fantastic book series and I don't own the Harry Potter series.


**_Our Second Chance_**

**_Summary:  
'Scorpius took a deep breath and stared straightly at his father's eyes. "I am planning to marry Rose Weasley."' Next Generation One-shot. Scorpius/Rose and implied Draco/Hermione. No flames please! R&R! Disclaimer: I am not Jo Rowling so therefore, I am not the author of these fantastic book series and I don't own the Harry Potter series._**

SCORPIUS WAS NERVOUS. He and Rose had been in a relationship for almost four years. It all started on their seventh year. They were best friends at first, though their families never knew anything about it. Now, he was planning to propose. With all the family Rose had, it was surprising that no one except Albus, her mother and her brother knew about their relationship. Not even her nosy cousin, James, knew about it. He knew that it was bound to come out someday. He just wasn't prepared on how they would take it. Especially Rose's father, Ron. Scorpius knew that her father still don't like the Malfoys. It wasn't a big surprise. Weasleys and Malfoys never got along since day one. Now, what would they think? He could see the headlines: "The Malfoy Heir Marrying the Weasley Princess".

Rose was considered as the most sought after Weasley aside from her quarter veela cousins. Rose had the brains, considering who her mother is, and the beautiful personality inside and out. She was very pretty. Her hair was not as red as the common Weasley hair. She had a reddish brown hair that falls into soft curls on her waist. She had these warm, chocolate brown eyes she inherited from her mother. Even though she loves reading big books, her eyes never get blurry, unlike her Uncle Harry. She had this cute little nose that Scorpius always kissed. She had thess plump pink lips that fascinates Scorpius everytime she talks. Her skin was pinkish white, kind of like her name, a rose, and glows in the sunlight. Like all the Weasleys, she had freckles on her face. Her freckles was always the one thing she hated about her appearance. Scorpius, though, likes it. For him, the freckles on her face were like stars that he liked to look at; especially when Rose smiles brightly. She had a kind and cheerful personality, though when you hurt her family, you should get ready for her signature Weasley/Granger temper combined.

Scorpius was on the way to his father's study. He knew that after he said this to Draco, his father may be mad at him, he may even disown him. But he was ready to face the consequences. After all, Rose was his life and joy throughout his Hogwarts years. He was ready to do anything for her. He just hoped that she would too.

At last, Scorpius reached his father's study. He knocked at the door. Draco told him to only come to his study for urgent and important matters. Well, he hoped that what he was going to say was important enough.

"Come in," his father said.

When Scorpius opened the door, He saw his father looking agitatedly at him. Scorpius knew that he was disturbing something important. But he knew that Draco knows that this is something urgent, or else he would've opted to say it on dinner.

"What is it, son?" Draco said while looking tiredly at Scorpius.

"IamplanningtomarryRoseWeasley," he said in a fast manner due to his nervousness.

"What?" Draco asked. "I didn't understand you."

Scorpius took a deep breath and stared straightly at his father's eyes.

"I am planning to marry Rose Weasley."

ROSE WAS SCARED. She and Scorpius had been planning for this moment for a long time. Now, before their fourth year anniversary, they were planning on telling their parents about their relationship. They were very careful on letting their parents know about it. They would often send their letters to each other when they go to some of their friends' houses.

The first to know was Albus. Naturally, Al would be the first because he could practically see them flirting every day. At Hogwarts, they were particularly known as "The Silver Trio." They were always solving some mystery surrounding the castle, though not so often like their parents' days.

The next to know was her brother, Hugo, who saw them kissing at the front of the Ravenclaw Tower nearly two years ago. It was very hilarious for Rose when he saw Hugo's reaction. His eyes were as big as a snitch and his mouth was wide open. He even said that it was the most life scarring event that he had ever experienced, then proceeded to threaten Scorpius about his sister. He vowed never to tell anyone, even their parents.

Next was Hermione. Rose didn't have to tell her about it. Hermione knew every single thing that is one her children's mind just by reading their face and emotions. From the moment Rose returned from her sixth year, she knew that her daughter was in love. Hermione just didn't know on who is the boy. Rose and Scorpius then started dating on their seventh year, and Hermione got increasingly suspicious on who her daughter was dating. The day she knew was on the couple's third year anniversary. Rose said that she would be going to Hogsmeade to buy something. Hermione was confused. She thought, "Why Hogsmeade? She could've bought what she needed on Diagon Alley!". This was when she first followed her daughter on where she was going. Rose really went to Hogsmeade. She thought that she was going to go to go to Zonko's to get something for her brother that WWW doesn't have. But she was surprised when she saw her heading to Madam Puddifoot's. Hermione knew that Madam Puddifoot's is a place for dating couples. So, she was even more shocked when she saw Scorpius Malfoy and Rose going to dine there. Her suspicions were confirmed, and when Rose got home, she confronted her about it. Rose told her the truth, and asked her to keep it a secret for Ron for a while. Reluctantly, Hermione agreed.

Now, Rose was thinking is this is the right thing to do. She and Scorpius hid their relationship for a long time, then they were just going to pop it out of nowhere and tell them? Rose didn't doubt Scorpius' motives. After all, Scorpius was the second in their year. Just after Rose. She was just confused on why they were doing this. They were not having problems, right? They were perfectly happy without their family knowing. Now, she was thinking that this was suicide as she waited for her father to come home.

Scorpius was just like his father, Draco, on their Hogwarts days. They were both handsome and liked by many girls, and both were smart and sarcastic. Their only difference was unlike Draco, Scorpius do not detest muggleborns and halfbloods. And even if Scorpius was always flocked by girls, he doesn't take advantage on it and only had his eyes on Rose.

On Rose's perspective, Scorpius was the perfect friend and boyfriend. He had the looks and the charming aura. Rose knew that she loved him the moment when Scorpius was chasing Aileen Finnegan, and Rose was jealous. It wasn't like she didn't have a boyfriend before Scorpius, either. Her first relationship was with Thomas Wood, but after 6 months, they broke up when she saw that he was cheating on her. Scorpius was the one who comforted her that night and beaten up Thomas the next day. That was why she and Scorpius took so long to be a couple. Rose closed her heart because she was afraid that someone would hurt her again. But, Scorpius opened it for her and promised not to break it. Scorpius didn't break that promise at all.

While she was thinking deeply, she didn't noticed that Hermione sat next to her and was asking what was going on. Hermione and Rose were very much alike and she knew that when Rose was thinking deeply, there was a problem going on.

"Rose, princess, is there something bothering you?" she asked in a concerned manner.

Rose still didn't answer.

"Rose, honey, what is going on? Tell me your problem," she repeated loudly.

Rose blinked in shock.

"Huh? What? Oh, hi mum. No, nothing is wrong," she said.

"I know when something is out of place. After all, you are my daughter and thinking deeply is what I do when I have a problem," Hermione replied. "What is it?"

Rose looked directly in her eyes and Hermione knew that this was something deep.

"I'm planning to tell dad about my relationship with Scorpius."

"WHAT?!"

HERMIONE WAS ANXIOUS. The moment she woke up, she knew that a bomb will drop that day. Not the kind of bomb as in the one that is like a grenade and make things go BOOM*. She meant that she had this gut feeling that a big revelation will happen, she just didn't know what.

She had no work today. The Ministry gave her a day off for her continuous work for them and she decided to spend her day with her kids. Well, she wouldn't call them kids anymore, as they were now teenagers, but for her they were still her babies. When she went down to prepare breakfast, she saw that someone beat her out of it. Rose was the one who prepared their meal which she normally don't do.

"Hey, Rose. It's a nice change. You usually don't wake up early during vacation. And I know for a certain that you're not fond of preparing meals. What's up?" Hermione stated.

"Mum, I'm fine. I just can't sleep at all," Rose said.

"Why? Are you excited? Or nervous about something?" Hermione asked.

Rose tensed. "No. Nothing's wrong, mum."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure."

"Okay. I'm just gonna wake up Ron and Hugo. Whatever it is, tell me later 'kay?" Hermione said while walking up the stairs.

"Okay Mum."

Breakfast was pleasant all over. Rose pretended to be fine, yet Hermione could see it in her eyes that it was not. Hermione decided to wait until Ron and Hugo went out of the house to talk to her. But, it hadn't happened her way. Owls continued coming at her house, as if she wasn't on a day off. She completely forgot about Rose's problem until she saw her on the window thinking deeply.

"Rose, princess, is there something bothering you?" she asked in a concerned manner.

Rose still didn't answer.

"Rose, honey, what is going on? Tell me your problem," she repeated loudly.

Rose blinked in shock.

"Huh? What? Oh, hi mum. No, nothing is wrong," she said.

"I know when something is out of place. After all, you are my daughter and thinking deeply is what I do when I have a problem," Hermione replied. "What is it?"

Rose looked directly in her eyes and Hermione knew that this was something deep.

"I'm planning to tell dad about my relationship with Scorpius."

"WHAT?!"

Rose jumped in surprise. She then saw her father at the foot of the door, fuming. Ron was towering with rage at what he heard.

"D-Dad?" Rose squeaked.

"What did you say?! You're in a relationship with that pest?! For how long, huh?! I bet that you and him are not for too long. Maybe two weeks! No, no. One week! That's it! You and HIM! You're not with him Rose. You're just-just hallucinating! Yeah! It's not true!" Ron babbled on and on and looked like trying to convince himself.

Rose looked close to tears. By this time, Hermione decided to interfere.

"Ron!" Hermione shouted. But Ron did not answer and continued to talk.

"Ronald!" Still no answer.

"RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY! Stop it! NOW!" Hermione shouted. Ron finally snapped out of his mumblings..

Hermione looked at her daughter imploringly. "Rose, please go upstairs, honey," Hermione told her. "I'll deal with your father."

Rose nodded and obeyed her mother. After she got up, Hermione went to Ron.

"What is your problem?! Can't you see how much you hurt your daughter?! You really do have an emotional range of a teaspoon," Hermione fumed.

"What? You don't expect me to like Ferretface's son as our daughter's boyfriend, do I? Besides, he and Rose have dated only for a week! For only a bloody week!" argued Ron.

"That is your problem, you don't ask! Rose and Scorpius have been dating for almost FOUR years! You don't know how far they've been through, and now you're judging them based on your damn prejudices! They hid this relationship for this long because they know that this is how you'll react! You still act like a ten year old!" Hermione bursted.

Ron was gobsmacked. "A-almost four years? And you a-approve?" Ron asked faintly.

"Yes Ron. I approved. In fact, I've approved it since last year."

"But 'Mione, Malfoys are evil! Don't you remember how Malfoy tortured us every bloody year, just because we're Gryffindors? Don't you remember how he didn't do something when we were trapped at Malfoy Manor and his aunt was torturing you? Don't you remember all the things he's done to us?!" Ron shouted.

Hermione looked at Ron with such disappointment that he almost flinched. "Ronald, don't you also remember how much we despised Slytherins just because of their house? Don't you also remember that Draco didn't want to sell us out to Voldemort? He didn't even told our names to them! He just said 'Maybe'. And he can't help us because Ron, Voldemort is there! Voldemort will punish him if he even saw that Draco gave a slightest bit of concern to us! And all the things that he's done to us was because of his father. His father was pushing him to be the perfect Slytherin. Without his father, Draco wouldn't be like his old self! And think, Ronald! Think! We fought against prejudice durnig the war! And now you still can't let go of that goddamn prejudice against Slytherins that they are e-evil or the bad guys?! You are just contradicting what we fought for!"

If it's even possible, Ron looked more surprised as ever. He digested all the information he got for a minute and replied to Hermione weakly.

"So, I think I'll approve of them?" he said but it looked more like questioned to Hermione.

"Yes. You really should."

"Do you really think that Malfoys are not evil?"

Hermione suddenly thought back to what happened on her Hogwarts years. There was Draco, asking her to go to the Yule Ball, all the while professing his crush on her. She would've accepted it, but she already said yes to Viktor Krum. She remembered on their Sixth year, when she saw Draco crying on the front of the mirror, and he told her to forgive him on whatever he will do, and that to remember that Draco had fallen in love with her. She said yes, due to her confusion. But he did something unexpected. He kissed her. Though it was brief, she felt the butterflies fly in her stomach. Then he ran away. That was why she was so mad at Harry when she learned that he use the Sectumsempra spell on Draco. Partially because he did not obey her, but the real reason was she knew that Draco is not bad. She knew more about Draco's true personality than any of his friends who could not see behind his facades. She would always see him in the library, studying. Or at the quidditch pitch, flying serenely. But most of all, she reminisced the times when they got back to school after the war. Harry and Ron hadn't come with her that time. She and Draco were chosen as partners on Potions by Professor Brundy. They had spent many times together. They were at the library, doing their homework together even though they were not partners on some of the subjects. For so long, all those memories and good times, came back to her.

To sum all these memories and experiences, she just said a single word.

"Yes."

DRACO WAS SHOCKED. The moment he heard those words, 'I am planning to marry Rose Weasley', his face suddenly became a frightening shade of white. He was pale to begin with, but he became ghost white when he heard those words. Worst of all, he remembered who Rose Weasley's mother was. Hermione Granger. No, Weasley now, his brain argued. Yeah, he thought, I lost my chance a long time ago.

Looking back, he remembered again Hermione Granger. Hermione Granger. He first saw her on Platform 9 and 3/4. Looking at her, he felt as though he was small, and that's saying something. She held herself with such confidence, that you could tell spot on that this was a girl to beat or to impress. Draco felt that. He didn't felt that to anyone except to both his parents. However, that feeling was crushed when he learned that she was a muggleborn, or a mudblood, as his father taught him. His disappointment turned to envy and jealousy. She had two best friends who would do anything to her. She also had her happy little family, and her extended family; the Weasleys. All he had was Crabbe and Goyle, the goons Lucius hired to 'protect him', and Pansy Parkinson, who only admired him because of his wealth and good looks. All his insults, all his hatred, it was all fueled by jealousy. He could see her every start and end of the year with her parents on the platform, smiling and looking like a real family. Unlike him, whose parents didn't show affection to even with his accomplishments.

On second year, his crush started. Her hair was becoming thinner and straighter, instead of her usual bushy hair. His crush only added when she was petrified by the basilisk and was not on his classes again. He missed her terribly, especially their banter and arguments. Every time a teacher asked a typically hard question, he would look at her seat and then realize that she wasn't there.

On third year, his crush deepened. Though, he disguised his attraction to her as insults in order for her to notice him.

On fourth year, that was when he plucked up the only courage he had, and asked her to the Ball. He also said the truth to her. Although he was turned down because of Viktor Krum, he could see the loneliness and disappointment on her eyes — or was it his imagination? She was very beautiful that day, not that she wasn't every day, but to Draco, her beauty increased. For Draco, fourth year was a big year for his feelings for her.

By fifth year, his feelings didn't moved an inch. Though it was all pent up inside him, he still couldn't help to be jealous with Ron Weasley. He knew he'd never had a chance with her, but it was just heart breaking to watch both of them growing closer together.

Sixth year came. His most difficult year. Also the year he really acted upon his feelings. He kissed her. Then he ran before he could see her reaction. He felt like a real coward. Draco and Hermione always see each other on the library. Each time, there was an awkward tension in the air every time they met. Then there was the issue of Weasley being poisoned. Hermione was so bent up over him. Even though he knew that Hermione knows that Weasley was intentionally hurting her with the Lavender fiasco, she still loves Ron. And it hurts greatly for Draco.

Seventh year. If he compared it with his sixth year, they would be very close at the "Worst Year Of His Life" award. It was very hard for him knowing that she would be in danger with all the "Ban All Muggleborns on the Wizarding Community" crap. But it was very excruciating for him to watch her being tortured by his aunt, and not do anything about it. He could still hear her screams echoing in the Manor. He could still see her writhing in pain with every Crucio cast upon to her by Bellatrix. But worse, he could still imagine her lifeless eyes after the torture waiting for her death to come. And it hurts. It hurts greatly for Draco to not do anything about it. Then the Battle at Hogwarts happened. While following The Golden Trio, he stumbled upon Weasley and Hermione kissing while Potter was watching. He wanted to ran away after that, really. But he couldn't due to Crabbe and Goyle following him. He could not allow them to see under his cover.

Then came his Eighth Year. It was a special year not only because it was rare to have another year after seventh year at Hogwarts, but it was also because Hermione and him reconciled. They were made partners by Professor Brundy (Merlin bless him). It was also his happiest Christmas. Instead of staying with the Weasleys at Christmas, she opted to stay at Hogwarts for Draco. It was the first time Draco had a genuine and heart-felt Christmas gift. But then Weasley had to come and take her away again. Years later, they married, and he found someone to love too. Astoria Greengrass, his fellow Slytherin classmate. He loved her dearly, but his love for Hermione still can't compare.

After all these years, he still hadn't told Hermione the real reason he bullied her on their childhood. He only told her that it was because it was taught to him even when he was a child. It was true. But the real reason was because he doesn't want to hurt her. He knew that at the time, Lucius would be very willing to hurt her if he knew any of his feelings for Hermione. His father would be willing to take away the person that would cause Draco to turn away rom Voldemort's side and join Dumbledore's. So, he just disguised it by bullying them on his youth. Because if his father caught wind of any news about him saying he has a soft spot for a Mudblood like her, Lucius would gladly dispatch her, or take away her memories of the Wizarding World.

Draco remembered all of this in an instant. It was a flood of memories rushing to his brain. Scorpius was still there, watching stiffly as his father still hadn't spoken. Finally, Draco found his voice.

"Scorpius... Are you happy with her?" he asked his son tenderly that even Scorpius was surprised.

"Yes, father. She was the one who made my life very happy on all my years at Hogwarts," he replied.

"Then marry her," Draco said simply. "I have no qualms with you marrying Rose. It doesn't matter if you marry a pureblood, halfblood, squib, muggleborn, or muggle. The important thing for me is that you are happy with your life and that you are sure about your decision on who you are going to spend the rest of your eternity with. I am done with those silly prejudices against non-purebloods since before. Now go. But remember to ask her parents for her hand in marriage first. It's what I did with your mother."

Scorpius was open mouthed staring at his father while he was speaking his speech.

"You mean, you're not angry?"

"Of course not! Who am I to interfere with my son's happiness?"

"Thank you father! And I'll never forget to ask her parents first," Scorpius replied, with him practically bouncing off his feet. Draco just smirked at his son.

Scorpius turned to leave and was about to close the door when Draco called him.

"And son?"

"Yes, father?" Scorpius asked.

"Good luck with Ronald."

ROSE AND SCORPIUS WERE RELIEVED. The proposal to Rose was fairly surprising to the Weasley family, but it went peacefully well. Scorpius was right. It was one of the greatest wedding headlines in the history of the Wizarding World. Many people talked about it, although the wedding itself was a fairly private ceremony. The only people invited are relatives, close friends of the family, and the close friends of Scorpius and Rose.

At the wedding ceremony, while Ron and Hermione was walking Rose down the aisle, Hermione and Draco unwillingly locked eyes. Their eyes could practically read each other and they both knew what was going on the others' minds.

_"Maybe this is the Fates' way of continuing our story. Maybe this is Our Second Chance."_

**Hence the name of this oneshot! Our Second Chance. :)) I hope you all liked it! As I said on the summary, no flames allowed please! So for those who are confused, this oneshot has third person perspective, with their point of views changing. The first was Scorpius', then Rose's, then Hermione's, then Draco's, then the last was of the Four's. Some of the things happening in their Eighth year were based on these FanFics: Simply Irresistible and Simply Irrefutable, but unlike that stories, Dramione did not end together. I'm sorry, but for this oneshot I'm sticking to canon. But if you are a diehard Dramione shipper and looking for some great and Cheating!Ron scenes, you better read these fics. The first is Simply Irresistible and its sequel is Simply Irrefutable. R&R! It makes an author happy. ^_^**

*** I am really sorry. I can't resist adding that quote here. ;)**


End file.
